Talk:Concert of Democracies (FW)
The Union of Everett would like to know in more detail what this organization is and what it does. United Planets 04:29, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Cut me some slack, I just made the page an hour ago. Richmondappleeater 05:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Summit Shall we start the summit? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Not during war time. Yarphei is inside the UK. United Planets 15:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Member If the EAF and/or Allied States want to join, please add your name to the list (not core members). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:39, February 20, 2010 (UTC) The United States of Slavia and United Kingdom of Scandinavia are welcome as well. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Ellas lol Greece doesn't exist. Bulgarian Empire ;) —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) They will exist soon because the Bulgarian Empire will be disconnected for inactivity soon. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) You can't close off the Pacific; Yarphei has trade with several South American nations and also Cascadia. As well, it will soon have trade with the Cantonese Republic. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Realistically, it would be too expensive to maintain a blockade for any extended period of time. What if someone attacks your country while you're wasting effort blockading Yarphei? Woogers(lol what ) 00:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Where did you get blockades and closing off the pacific? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL, well find a route around Hawaii because Everett is putting up barriers to secure Hawaii. United Planets 01:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) OOC South Korea and Japan were part of the Concert but. . . yeah. Myanmar is a dictatorship and Vietnam, Laos and China are single-party (multi-party communist is OK). Cambodia, Singapore (doesn't exist anymore) and Malaysia are Ok. Brunei and Indonesia as well. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) What does this have to do with anything? South Korea and Japan have been reinstated, under a different name, btw. Woogers(lol what ) 00:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) For the having no east asian countries stuff. South Korea and Japan were part of it, but they are part of the EAF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) And the EAF is in the concert, lol. Woogers(lol what ) 01:07, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you said southeast. Cambodia, Malaysia and Indonesia could be eligible as I said above. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Cambodia? Cambodia's as good as gone because all they have now is Phnom Penh and Preah Vihear. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't talking about them joining, anyway. I was talking about how Everett and Russia's defense plan leaves Cascadia, Alaska, and the Allied States wide open to attack. Woogers(lol what ) 01:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) But Yarphei has trading with all those countries except the ASA, so there really is no point. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) And if you launch some hurricane at the pacific northwest, expect a super-typhoon barreling into the Gulf of Thailand. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. You lost the weather argument, and besides, Yarphei can ricochet it back to you. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) And then we will repel the hurricane that will crash into each other and rip each other apart due to the winds. We found weather boxes woo! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *headdesk* Please stop with the boxes. They are completely empty when you find them and you can't sent a typhoon to Yarphei because all you have is droids. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Aww, maybe I should make droids lap up storms. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Droids can't lap up storms. All you can do is make a tsunami, which is illegal by the UN because it is ineffable and difficult to aim. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :All you can do is make a hurricane, which is also illegal by the UN because it kills civilians only and it's dumb. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually, they could make this droid wall and ram into the eye wall few times over, messing it up. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) In addition, here's my story, BTW, it is revocable. A manned submarine is planting mines around Cai-Doi Platform and run into strange, eerily still sea creatures. After planting a mine, it notices they seemingly have tubes under them. They send out SCUBA divers to check the barnacles and they find it is a weather control station, it is escavated and taken to Cascadia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Please just stop with the story. Cai-doi personnel wouldn't let you that close to the platform. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Around Tran Chup-yar city, then. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Did you just say "All you can do is make a tsunami, which is illegal by the UN because it is ineffable and difficult to aim."? Because uh.... weather control weapons are illegal by the UN too. United Planets 02:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) No, lol, that's damaging to trade. And Yarphei is like the new middleman for trade. Woogers(lol what ) 02:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) We have to find weather control. . . It doesn't seem too hard. Find chemicals (we already know water vapor and silver iodide), make them automated in boxes, install them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) So easy… Lots of complex chemicals in a complex pattern directing the airflow while using patterned temperatures for the same reason all on a small scale, applying this on a large scale while concealing technology efficiently. Not to mention the thousands of different chemicals used. Not hard at all…Doesn't seem to take 101/2 years to develop. (hint of sarcasm) —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) We can leave out the fooling chemicals and simplify the process. You don't need thousands of chemicals, you need four at the minimum (dehumidifier, humidifier, coolant, heater), although more would be better, it is good enough for now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL if it would have been that simple, then I would be conworlding with my computer with a bathing suit in Greenland. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:03, February 23, 2010 (UTC)